Filters and multiplexers having piezoelectric thin film resonators have been used for high-frequency circuits of wireless terminals such as mobile phones. The piezoelectric thin film resonator has a multilayered film including a lower electrode, a piezoelectric film, and an upper electrode that are stacked. The region where the lower electrode and the upper electrode face each other across at least a part of the piezoelectric film is a resonance region where the acoustic wave vibrates. It has been known to form the piezoelectric film with a lower piezoelectric film and an upper piezoelectric film and provide an insertion film between the lower piezoelectric film and the upper piezoelectric film in the outer peripheral region of the resonance region as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2015-119249 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1).